Project Summary Alcohol is one of the primary determinants of health disparity among many Indigenous populations with rates of alcohol-attributable mortality substantially higher than for Whites (73.8 per 100,000 vs. 27.5), and therefore, is a key threat to optimal health and well-being to Indigenous youth. Indigenous youth living in both the US and Canada tend to begin using alcohol, tobacco, and other drugs (ATOD) at earlier ages than most other ethnic/racial groups, and tend to move more quickly to regular use, resulting in earlier onset of ATOD disorders. Despite the severity of the problem, there continues to be an urgent unmet need for effective prevention programs that are culturally tailored to Indigenous populations of the US and Canada. The overall objective of this project is to develop and obtain preliminary data on the acceptability, feasibility, and initial efficacy of Native PATHS (Positive Approaches to reducing Harm from Substance Use). Native PATHS is a strengths-based, family prevention program for Indigenous youth in 5th-8th grade which focuses on delayed ATOD initiation. The development of Native PATHS has been guided by our formative work in this community, taking a behavioral economic and positive psychological approach to prevention. Applied to prevention, behavioral economic theory focuses on reducing the availability of ATOD and increasing ATOD-free alternatives and the reinforcement received from engaging in ATOD-free activities. Activities in Native PATHS will work with families to help with establishing ATOD-free rules, limit physical availability of ATOD in the home, and reinforce youths' participation in ATOD-free activities. Positive psychological interventions (PPIs) focus on increasing positive emotions, life satisfaction, and well-being. PPIs will be used to enhance the enjoyment received from ATOD-free activities and to improve life satisfaction. Native PATHS is culturally consistent with North American Indigenous views of health that describe health in terms of a balance between the physical, spiritual, emotional, and mental aspects of life, which is represented in the teachings of the Medicine Wheel. Collaboratively we will work together with our tribal partner on further adaptation of our program to include family and Indigenous ways of parenting in a culturally meaningful way. The overall goals proposed project will 1) finalize Native PATHS with participation from youth and family members in talking circles and an open pilot trial; 2) assess the effectiveness of Native PATHS in reducing ATOD initiation and intentions to use ATOD. 3) begin to evaluate the possible mechanisms/moderators of action including potential mediators future orientation and alternative reinfocer/activity engagement and reinforcement received, compared to a wait-list control group. We will also evaluate positive affect as a potential moderator of any treatment effect, such that those higher in positive affect will be less likely to engage in ATOD use and be less likely to endorse intentions to use ATOD.